A typical computer system provides a computer user work environment to end users, wherein the computer user work environment runs on top of a generic computer operating system. With this work environment, an end user can login to the computer system and access to various computer resources based on his or her permitted role. Therefore, the end user, for example, can perform tasks such as configure computer resources of disk drives, networks, files, folders, and directories on the computer system, and access to various computer application, and the computer operating system of the computer system provides the results of the tasks to the end user. Specially, with a generic computer operating system, this computer user work environment allows multiple concurrent users to perform multiple concurrent tasks or operations.
The computer user work environment has evolved from paper tape & punch card environment, to command line environment, and further to window environment for a local computer system in the past. This invention provides users a web-based computer user work (operating) environment on top of generic operating system for a single or multiple computers, and allows each of the users access to one or multiple computing systems through a conventional web-browser.